Mía para poseer
by Solwin
Summary: [AU]. Bella Swan regresa a Forks 12 años después de su repentina huida a causa de un amor imposible. Pero lo que menos se hubiera podido imaginar al llegar, es que una de sus habituales tardes de jogging en el bosque se convertiría en una sensual cacería, siendo sometida y seducida por un desconocido del cuál será incapaz de escapar.
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. La historia pertenece a Maya Blair._

 _Yo solo tomo prestados para mis ideas._

 _¡Disfruten!_

* * *

Prólogo.

Bella POV

 _Correr, correr, correr._ Ese era el único pensamiento en mi mente en ese instante. Eso y soportar el doloroso e implacable martilleo de los latidos de un corazón que parecía que me iba a reventar en el pecho de un momento a otro.

Me sequé el sudor que me caía por la frente al tiempo que intentaba no perder el ritmo de la respiración. Si lo hacía mal, si comenzaba a respirar a destiempo, entonces me agotaría antes y estaría perdida. El aire entraba por mi garganta en grandes bocanadas y me la secaba de tal modo que cada vez que tragaba saliva la sentía como si estuviera hecha de papel de lija y no de tiernos tejidos. Cada zancada me recordaba el cansancio que comenzaba a acusar en los músculos. Parecía que las piernas me ardieran por el sobreesfuerzo que estaba realizando, pero aun así no podía parar. Tenía que continuar corriendo.

Deseé no haber sido tan perezosa como para haber suspendido durante tantos meses mis sesiones de jogging vespertinas, pero era tontería gastar el tiempo con lamentos cuando lo que tenía que hacer era focalizar toda mi energía en seguir atravesando la densidad del bosque sin flaquear.

Me centré en la respiración e intenté obviar el dolor de mi cuerpo y el terror que me atenazaba la boca del estómago. Dios, daría lo que fuera por poder parar un instante, apoyarme en uno de los cientos de árboles que cubrían el lugar y vomitar. Expulsarlo todo hasta quedarme vacía. Pero no podía. Corría tan deprisa que pensé que podría volar. Y mientras lo hacía, era consciente del olor húmedo de la naturaleza que me rodeaba, del propio aroma de mi miedo mezclado con el sudor que se deslizaba por todo mi cuerpo, de la capucha roja que volaba detrás de mí y azotaba el hueco entre mis omoplatos... Pero sobre todo, de la presencia de mi perseguidor. Del sonido de su ardiente respiración, de su olor salvaje, del sonido de sus fuertes pisadas.

Mantuve la mirada fija en el frente, incapaz de echar un vistazo por encima de mi hombro por temor a tropezar y caer. Pero no era necesario verlo para saber que él estaba cerca. Demasiado cerca. Tanto que podía sentir su hambrienta mirada, de un sobrenatural y brillante color amarillo, fija en mí.

 _Si al menos pudiera trepar un maldito árbol_ , pensé, pero era demasiado lenta y él me atraparía en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Un súbito dolor en el costado derecho me hizo emitir un gemido medio ahogado por la sofocada respiración. Dios, se sentía como si me hubieran atravesado con una aguja por el hueco entre las costillas. Intentando mantener la mente fría, apreté la palma contra el indeseado foco de malestar y seguí mi carrera a la vez que sorteaba todos los obstáculos que se interponían entre ella y mi hipotética salvación.

Porque si de algo estaba segura era de que no sabía a ciencia cierta hacia donde iba. Hacía tiempo que había perdido de vista la parte del bosque que conocía y desconocía si aquel camino iba a conducirme o no hacia la linde, justo donde comenzaba la carretera. Más bien temía que él me estuviera empujando hacia lo más profundo, allí donde no tendría escapatoria, Donde nadie podría escuchar sus gritos de ayuda.

¡Maldito fuera! Me estaba acorralando. El muy cabrón me empujaba a continuar mi huída en línea recta, sin permitirme desviarme del camino. Siempre hacia delante.

De repente algo crujió bajo mis pies, tropecé sin poder evitarlo y mi tobillo izquierdo cedió hasta hacerme caer de bruces. Por un instante pensé que me lo había torcido, pero no había dolor. Al menos no todavía. Intenté levantarme al tiempo que apartaba de un manotazo la capucha roja de la sudadera, pero resultó ser demasiado tarde. Él me había dado alcance y se cernía amenazante sobre mi cuerpo. Sentía el aliento de aquella bestia contra mi ahora desnuda nuca, erizándome el vello.

Podría jurar por un segundo que me pareció escuchar _Mía,_ seguido de un gruñido bajo. Viendo claramente su sombra animal gigante por encima de mí. Tragué saliva, sintiéndome impotente. ¡Que Dios se apiadara de mí!

El lobo me había atrapado.

* * *

 _Espero y hayan disfrutado de la lectura._

 _Saludos!_

 _16.10.17_


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. La historia pertenece a Maya Blair._

 _Yo solo tomo prestados para mis ideas._

 _¡Disfruten!_

* * *

 _Doce años antes_

 _Bella POV_

 _No había asistido a mi baile de graduación y, sin embargo allí estaba, muerta del asco mientras ejercía de carabina de una plétora de adolescentes sobreexcitados que disfrutaban de su última noche como seniors del instituto de Forks._

 _Suspiré con cansancio. No debería de haberme dejado convencer, pero no me había quedado más remedio que aceptar ser uno de los profesores al cargo de la vigilancia del evento cuando me tendieron la emboscada en mitad del pasillo dos semanas antes. Fue Garrett, que estaba a mi lado en ese momento, junto con Mary quienes me interceptaron justo a la salida de una de las clases de matemáticas que daba a los alumnos de duodécimo grado._

 _Miré de reojo a Garrett, el joven profesor de historia, que en ese preciso momento sacaba con disimulo una petaca del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta._

 _—Garrett... —Lo reprendí con una fingida mirada reprobatoria cuando en realidad tenía que esforzarme por no reír. Él casi escupió el líquido que había logrado ingerir a medias al escucharme—. Se supone que nuestro deber es dar ejemplo. —Lo observé toser mientras una gota dorada se le deslizaba por la barbilla, y pude ver la culpabilidad plasmada en los ojos café y en el rubor que le cubría las mejillas._

 _—Lo sé... —Carraspeó. Se limpió la gota de licor antes de que le manchara el cuello de la camisa blanca, tras haber ocultado de nuevo la petaca en el interior de la chaqueta con una engañosa expresión de inocencia en el rostro—. Es sólo que necesito un poco de coraje líquido para sobrevivir a lo que queda de baile._

 _Habíamos perdido ese aire de formalidad que se le presuponía a todo profesor hacía por lo menos una hora, demasiado cansados como para continuar intentando intimidar con nuestra presencia a toda aquella masa de hormonas alocadas que bailaban por el gimnasio adelante como si no fuera a existir un mañana. Incluso Garrett, el siempre estricto señor Clark, se había aflojado la corbata y abierto dos botones del cuello de la camisa. Y ¡oh, Dios! ¿Eran alucinaciones mías o él tamborileaba con el pie al ritmo del último hit del año con un leve mohín de diversión?_

 _Sin duda tiene que ser alguna clase de señal de que el fin del mundo se acerca, pensé al tiempo que sofocaba una risita. Me miró de reojo y las comisuras tironearon todavía más de los labios de Garrett al ver mi expresión de asombro exagerado, convirtiendo la casi inadvertida mueca del principio en una amplia sonrisa._

 _—Creo que no me gusta lo que estás pensando... —Me advirtió a él— ¿Ahora lees la mente, Swan? —Su sonrisa se ensanchó hasta alcanzar una cómica—. Me gusta esta canción._

 _Que alguien llamara a Mulder y Scully porque al recto y estricto profesor de historia le gustaba aquel inclasificable ruido enlatado. Intenté no poner los ojos en blanco mientras pensaba que aquel trago de licor se le debía de haber subido por completo a la cabeza en tiempo record. Era eso o que, tal y como había estado cavilando minutos antes, el apocalipsis se encontraba a la vuelta de la esquina._

 _—¿Bailas, señorita Swan? —Mi rostro demudó por completo a causa de la sorpresa. ¿Bailar? ¿Yo? ¿Con él? Al instante observé a mi alrededor a la busca de una cámara oculta que explicara todo aquel sin sentido. Porque aquello debía de tratarse de una broma, seguro. Algo así como la novatada de despedida que le hacían al pobre profesor sustituto justo antes de largarse de allí._

 _—¿Dónde está la trampa? —Garrett parpadeó sorprendido y se tragó una carcajada a la vez que introducía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón que solía llevar siempre. Entonces le miré sorprendida, como si le acabara de brotar una segunda cabeza. Exactamente del mismo modo en que él me estaba mirando a mí._

 _—Es una inocente invitación para bailar, Bella. No pienso seducirte ni llevarte al pajar de Thompson para darte un revolcón o algo por el estilo —Me dedicó una sonrisa torcida— Apuesto lo que sea a que ahora mismo el pobre viejo está montando guardia, con escopeta en mano —Bufó divertido—. Como si eso pudiera disuadir a los cachorros para no perpetuar la tradición de perder la virginidad en el destartalado y enorme granero. Iluso..._

 _Por lo visto, la costumbre entre los más jóvenes de la manada era intentar burlar año tras año la estrecha vigilancia del pobre señor Thompson y así lograr darse un buen revolcón entre la paja con alguna afortunada muchachita. Que yo fuera de la manada o una chica normal y corriente les daba igual._

 _Recordé con incomodidad la manera en que los niveles de testosterona entre los jóvenes machos habían alcanzado cotas insoportables durante los últimos meses. Ahora que al fin casi todos habían pasado por el cambio, entrando en el rango de Lobos Adultos, su lujuria post-trans se hallaba en plena ebullición y sólo eran capaces de pensar en una cosa: sexo. Cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo. ¡Dios! Hasta yo misma pensaba únicamente en eso después de haber pasado tanto tiempo rodeada de millones de hormonas desatadas. Pero sobre todo, sólo era capaz de pensar en alguien. Alguien que me estaba prohibido por la decencia y por la ley. Alguien que en ese preciso instante me miraba desde el otro extremo del gimnasio como si quisiera comerme delante de todo el mundo._

 _—Vamos —Me animó Garrett—. Sé osada. No todos los días una mujer puede decir que fue invitada a bailar por el historiador Clark._

 _—¡Lo sabes!_

 _—Claro que lo sé —Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia— Seamos sinceros, la discreción no es el punto fuerte de los chicos. Además, me importa un puñetero comino —Extendió la mano hacia mi, con la palma vuelta hacia arriba en una muda invitación—. Vamos, anímate._

 _Miré a Garrett y luego a aquellos hermosos e intensos ojos negros sobre los cuales comenzaba a formarse un feo ceño de disgusto. Quizá fuera mejor así._

 _—Está bien —Cedí mientras posaba la mano sobre la de él—. Enséñame lo bien que sabes rocanrolear._

 _—Agárrese las faldas, señorita Swan. —Me guiñó un ojo con complicidad y volvió a tutearla—. Porque Dios es testigo de que esta noche pienso sacar humo de tus tacones._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Jacob POV_

 _—La profesora Swan es...caliente._

 _Todo el grupo ratificó las palabras de Jared con un murmullo mientras seguían con la mirada el ir y venir de la pareja de profesores por la pista de baile. Todos menos yo, que tenía que controlar los repentinos celos que me estaban agriando la velada._

 _—Que me jodan si ese carcamal de Clark no tiene ritmo. —silbó Embry tras ingerir un trago de su refresco._

 _—Tiene 30 años, idiota —Le espetó Paul—. No es el nieto de George Washington, precisamente._

 _Tuve que tragarme un gruñido cuando vi el modo en que el puto profesor de historia se aproximaba a ella tras hacer un nuevo giro. Del mismo modo que tuve que apretar mis puños fuertemente y contenerme para no lanzarme sobre él en el preciso instante en que le susurró algo al oído de Bella, arrancándole una burbujeante carcajada y un alegre brillo en sus preciosos ojos chocolates._

 _MI Bella._

 _Oh, Santo Dios... Un simple atisbo de sus torneadas piernas durante uno de los giros rápidos y yo estaba más duro que el pedernal. Y como yo, también el resto de mis colegas, lo que me cabreaba todavía más._

 _—Es un carca, Jake. Más allá de la edad, y lo mires como lo mires, es un maldito carca —Hizo hincapié Embry—. Pero el muy maldito es un tipo con suerte. Lo que daría por poder tener a la sexy profe de mates entre mis brazos, tío._

 _—Tiene un polvito de primera, ¿eh?_

 _Las desafortunadas palabras de Jared fueron el detonante de mi explosión. Me abalancé sobre él con un rugido más animal que humano. Y lo habría molido a puñetazos, de no ser porque los chicos fueron rápidos de reflejos y nos separaron antes de que la cosa pasara a mayores. Gracias a ellos no había cometido una estupidez, porque si hubiera llegado a ponerle un solo dedo encima habría dejado a Jared como un mapamundi._

 _Nadie hablaba de Bella de esa manera. Ni en mi presencia, ni mucho menos en mi ausencia. Me daba igual que quien lo hiciera fuera un amigo o un completo desconocido, porque todos terminarían del mismo modo; con una calcomanía de mi puño en el medio y medio del careto._

 _Paul fue más rápido y me sujetó por detrás contra su torso al tiempo que tiraba de mí hacia atrás para lograr que reculara lo suficiente. Estaba claro que no confiaba en que pudiera reprimir las ganas de asestarle una patada al cretino de Jared._

 _—¿Te has vuelto loco? —Siseó contra mi oído—. ¿Qué cojones te pasa, Jacob? Dilo de una puñetera vez._

 _Me sacudí de encima a mi amigo y me recoloqué la camisa y la chaqueta del traje como si no hubiera pasado nada. Pero sí que había pasado. Es más, todavía sentía el subidón corriendo por mis venas, la furia ciega de proteger lo que consideraba mío._

 _—Necesito salir.—Paul intentó retenerme, pero Embry se lo impidió._

 _—Déjalo —Le escuché decir mientras yo me alejaba en busca de un poco de aire fresco para calmarme—. Está así a causa del cambio, ya lo sabes. Se ha encaprichado con Bella, pero se le pasará._

 _Y una mierda que se me iba a pasar. Mi lobo había reconocido en ella el olor de mi compañera de vida y no pensaba darse por vencido hasta lograr que Bella admitiera la verdad. Porque ella estaba tan pillada como yo en toda aquella porquería de montaña rusa emocional y sexual. Lo sabía. Podía sentirlo, olerlo. Joder, hasta casi era capaz de paladearlo. La reclamaría esta noche a como diera lugar. ¡Y a tomar por culo la diferencia de edad!_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Bella POV_

 _Salí al pasillo casi a tumbos. Señor, Garrett sabía bailar, de eso ya no me quedaba la menor duda. De hecho, me había arrastrado por toda la pista de baile preso del delirante ritmo de la música hasta que yo no tuve más remedio que pedir clemencia. Con un suspiro, me senté en uno de los pocos bancos que había y procedí a quitarme los zapatos de corte salón, sin poder reprimir un sentido gemido de dolor en el momento en que me saqué el primero. Y otro más con el segundo. Sabía que era una pésima idea estrenar calzado, para colmo de tacón alto, pero no me había quedado más remedio ya que no poseía nada lo bastante adecuado para el vestido por el que había optado para esa noche._

 _Me masajeaba el pie derecho con una expresión de placer en el rostro cuando alguien se sentó a mi lado, sobresaltándome. Al momento mi instinto me hizo enderezarme. Todo mi cuerpo rígido y en guardia._

 _—Ah, eres tú...—Al reconocer a mi recién adquirido compañero de banco me relajé, pero no del todo—.¿Te lo estás pasando bien en tu baile de graduación?_

 _Como oficialmente ya no era maestra de aquella institución, dado que mi contrato temporal había espirado el día anterior, podía tomarme la libertad de actuar libre de las relaciones profesor/alumno y tratarlos como si fueran unos chicos cualquiera. Pero con Jacob me resultaba más complicado si cabe, porque los demás no me turbaban del modo en que él lo hacía._

 _—¿Y usted, señorita Swan?_

 _Su voz profunda y tan varonil siempre lograba hacerme estremecer, consiguiendo que me olvidara de que no era el adulto que aparentaba por su desarrollado físico, sino tan sólo un crío de 17 años. Y aquello estaba tan rematadamente mal..._

 _—Puedes llamarme Bella. Ya no soy tu profesora. —Le recordé. Y en cuanto lo dije quise abofetearme por tonta._

 _¿Qué me pasa? ¿"Ya no soy tu profesora"?, me reprendí a mí misma. ¿Acaso le estoy dando carta blanca para hacer el siguiente movimiento o qué? ¡Estúpida!_

 _—Me gusta llamarla señorita Swan. —¡Oh, buen Dios! Me miraba con sus brillantes ojos negros al igual que si yo fuera un delicioso y dulce bocado expuesto en el escaparate de una pastelería. ¿Por qué hacía siempre eso?_

 _Quería suponer que era algo normal en un macho joven que había pasado por el cambio apenas 7 meses atrás, pero ninguno me observaba como él. Y eso me asustaba y me excitaba y... No, no, no. Yo tenía 24 años, por el amor de Dios. Sentir cierta clase de cosas por alguien como él estaba fuera de todo lugar. ¡Era delictivo!_

 _—Jacob... —Me costaba hablar teniéndolo tan cerca. No sólo por su presencia, si no también por su aroma. Tan fascinante y atrayente. Una mezcla de especias masculinas, calor sexual y tierra mojada por la lluvia que me hacía dolorosamente consciente de los temblores que recorrían mi vientre y del roce del sujetador contra mis inflamados pezones—. Deberías de volver a la fiesta mejor._

 _—No quiero —Nada más decirlo, él se inclinó hacia mí y aspiró mi olor con los ojos entrecerrados a la vez que emitía un gruñido de placer que logró humedecerme— Quiero devorarla, señorita Swan. —Hundió la nariz en mi oscuro cabello recogido y luego la desplazó hasta detrás de mi oreja, acariciando la tierna piel de allí con la punta mientras emitía un sonido sumamente erótico desde el fondo de la garganta. Creí enloquecer—. He soñado con hacerla mía desde el primer segundo en que la vi. —¿Por qué el hecho de que me siguiera tratando de usted lo hacía todo más rematadamente indecente?_

 _Sentí su boca en la parte alta del cuello. Puro fuego contra la piel. Los labios me rozaron de un modo sutil y sensual, enviando ondas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo. Y para mi vergüenza, me descubrí jadeante y excitada. Tanto, que tuve que apretar las piernas con fuerza para que la incriminatoria humedad de mi sexo no se deslizara por la cara interna de los muslos._

 _—Ahora, cada vez que veo una operación matemática, me pongo duro —Murmuró degustando su sabor con la punta de la lengua—. Porque los números me hacen pensar en usted._

 _Deslizó los labios por la columna de mi cuello con una languidez insoportable y me mordisqueó en el punto de unión con el hombro, logrando que el musculo se contrajera bajo la presión de sus implacables dientes. Para mi vergüenza, gemí, perdido todo decoro y Jacob gruñó en un sonido de satisfacción antes de iniciar el ascenso hacia mi barbilla. Besando y lamiendo._

 _Quería hacerlo parar, pero no podía. Ni siquiera me tocaba con otras partes de su cuerpo, sólo con su boca, pero aquel contacto era más que suficiente para arrebatarme la capacidad de pensar con cordura._

 _—Y cada vez que pienso en usted fantaseo con hacerle el amor —Me mordió la mandíbula y mi sexo palpitó—. Con follarla._

 _—Por favor... —Estabámos en mitad del pasillo, en un lugar público. Cualquiera podría salir del gimnasio de un momento para otro y sorprendernos en tan comprometedora situación._

 _—Sí, suplícame, Bella... —Exhaló las palabras sobre su boca—. Dime que sientes lo mismo, que quieres lo mismo._

 _Intenté apartarme de él, pero Jacob me agarró con firmeza por las muñecas, atrapándome a su lado. Entonces supe que podría revolverse, pero que no lograría zafarme de su agarre tan fácilmente. Él era más fuerte y podía ver la firme determinación reflejada en sus increíbles ojos._

 _—Te amo._

 _—No puedes... —Musité mientras bajaba los parpados para no verlo—. Tienes 17 años, no sabes lo que sientes..._

 _—Casi 18 —corrigió—. En una semana los cumpliré y entonces...—_

 _—Entonces tú tendrás 18 y yo seguiré teniendo 24, y seguirá siendo rematadamente inaceptable —Abrió los ojos y me dedicó una mirada implorante—. Por favor, suéltame. Alguien podría aparecer y yo... —Lo hizo. Me liberó. Al instante me levanté del banco y comencé a alejarme por el pasillo._

 _Me daba igual ir descalza y dejar abandonado el calzado detrás. Únicamente quería distanciarse de él para poder sofocar las emociones que me consumían. De repente, me agarró de la mano y me arrastró hacia el interior de un pequeño cuarto oscuro. Escuché el pesado clic de la puerta al cerrarse y supe que no tendría escapatoria. Tan sólo había dos maneras de salir de allí: admitiendo la verdad o rompiéndole el corazón. Y ninguna de las dos me gustaba, pero tenía que elegir._

 _—Escúchame... —susurré—. Irás a la universidad y conocerás a muchas chicas. Chicas guapas y simpáticas, de tu edad. Ligarás con ellas, saldrás con ellas, las besarás. Y tarde o temprano una te robará el corazón y entonces, en menos de lo que piensas, yo seré un vago recuerdo en tu memoria. Tal vez ni siquiera eso._

 _—Jamás._

 _—Sí, lo harás. Y es lo mejor. Es... —Mi voz amagó con temblar, pero fui capaz de controlarla— ...lo correcto._

 _—Porque tú lo dices —Gruñó—. ¿Por qué permites que las absurdas reglas del mundo te contaminen, Bella? ¿Qué importa lo que piensen los demás cuando amas de verdad?_

 _Él se cernía sobre mí. Un metro noventa de fibroso lobo, joven y fuerte, palpitante de vida, arrollador en su descarnada sexualidad. Seguro de sí mismo. Dominante. Jacob tenía el cuerpo de un hombre, la madurez de un hombre, las necesidades de un hombre... pero la edad de un crío._

 _—Puedo oler tu excitación —Me atrapó contra la puerta, posicionando los brazos a cada lado—. Me deseas —Descendió la cabeza y la ladeó hasta que aquella sensual boca estuvo a la distancia de un suspiro de la mía—. Y puedo demostrártelo. —Sus palabras rezumaban arrogancia, pero yo sabía muy bien que lo que decía era cierto. ¡Maldito fuera!_

 _Él resiguió sus labios con la punta de la lengua, arrancándome un jadeo ahogado. Había pegado las caderas a mi vientre, obligándome a sentir la patente evidencia de su deseo, larga y dura contra mi femenina suavidad. Jacob dejó caer la mano derecha y la posó en mi desnuda rodilla, iniciando un lento viaje ascendente por mi muslo, deleitándose en el tacto de mi piel para a continuación volver a bajarla con la misma lentitud._

 _Casi no podía respirar. Sentía que me ahogaba en el deseo que él me hacía experimentar. Mi cuerpo entero palpitaba descontrolado bajo aquel ardiente contacto, preso de una alocada avidez. Demasiado caliente._

 _Entonces, los dedos reiniciaron el ascenso y terminaron sobre mi delicada ropa interior, acariciándome allí con reverencia. Se me escapó un quedo sollozo a la vez que dejaba caer la cabeza contra la puerta con los ojos cerrados, invadida por las sensaciones de tenerlo a él a mi alrededor. Sobre mí. Y me moría por acogerlo en mi interior, pero no podía. No debía._

 _—Estás empapada... —Susurró contra mi boca—. Me apuesto lo que sea a que ahora mismo conseguiría deslizar dos dedos dentro de ti sin encontrar resistencia alguna. Incluso tres. Tan dulcemente mojada —Atrapó mi labio inferior con los dientes y tiró de él. Yo gimió, mareada por la intensidad del momento—. Pero no son mis dedos lo que quiero introducir dentro de ti, Bella... —Le tapé la boca con la mano y le rogué que parara de decir aquellas cosas. Él calló, pero a cambio de su silencio introdujo los dedos dentro de mis braguitas y esparció el deseo líquido que emanaba de ella sobre los labios de mi sexo—. Creo que podría correrme sólo con tocarte._

 _—J-Jacob, no... —Había cometido el error de retirar la mano._

 _—Shhh... —Y me besó._

 _Sus labios eran firmes e implacables, pero deliciosamente suaves. Y los lascivos movimientos me hacían sentir el dulce arrebato de la desesperación, un anhelo desatado y el hambre más salvaje que jamás había experimentado. Él empujó la lengua dentro de mi boca mientras me sujetaba por las caderas y se restregaba contra mí. Y en ese preciso instante deseé que me tomara allí mismo, contra la puerta, en aquel cuartucho oscuro con olor a desinfectante. Pero no debía permitirlo. Ni siquiera debería de pensarlo._

 _Lo aparté de un empujón, abrí la puerta y salí corriendo de allí. ¡Dios! Lo quería, pero no podía hacerlo._

* * *

 _Espero y hayan disfrutado de la lectura._

 _Saludos!_

 _18.10.17_


	3. Chapter 3

_Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. La historia pertenece a Maya Blair._

 _Yo solo tomo prestados para mis ideas._

 _¡Disfruten!_

* * *

En la actualidad

Bella POV

La sensación cambió, se había transformado. De repente, el lobo se hizo más pesado contra mi espalda, pero no me aplastó. Al contrario, advirtió el modo en que inclinaba su masa corporal encima de mí, aprisionándome en todo momento pero sin apretarme contra el suelo.

Entonces, vi unas manos masculinas sosteniendo lo que parecía un pañuelo de tela negra delante de mis ojos y grité presa del terror.

—Shhh... Tranquila. —Canturreó en mi oído una voz profunda y grave.

Estaba congelada por el pánico y por algo más. Algo que no sabía que era, pero que me asustaba todavía más que lo primero. Ni siquiera era capaz de retorcerme debajo de él en un intento por huir, sino que tan sólo podía sentir los gritos en mi garganta, luchando por salir.

Él me cegó, quienquiera que fuera me tapó los ojos, sumergiéndome en un mundo de oscuridad y miedo en el que únicamente existíamos nosotros dos y el fuerte aroma del lobo. De repente, me levantó del suelo como si no pesara nada y me obligó a retroceder hasta que mi espalda chocó contra algo sólido y rugoso. Toqué y descubrí que se trataba de un árbol, uno de los centenares que había en aquel bosque infinito.

—Bella, —Gruñó mi nombre y, para mi sorpresa, el sonido de su voz me hizo vibrar— ,crees que esto no te gusta, pero en realidad sí lo hace.

—¿Cómo sabes...?

—Sé muchas cosas acerca de ti —Acarició mi mejilla con suavidad y yo intenté evitar su contacto a la vez que soltaba un "Bastardo". Entonces él me tomó por la barbilla e intentó girarme el rostro, momento que yo le propiné un mordisco que solo logró que el muy cabrón se riera— Quieta, fierecilla —Y su risa era condenadamente sensual—. Te deseo, gatita. Y tú también, sólo que todavía no lo sabes.

—Estás loco.

—Pronto descubrirás que no —Me lamió el cuello con una ternura desconocida para mí, haciéndome estremecer—. Y cuando lo hagas, vendrás a mí pidiendo más.

 **.**

 **.**

Jacob POV

La había observado con atención a lo largo de los últimos 5 días. Su modo de interactuar con los miembros de la manada y con aquellos que no lo eran, sus reacciones antes los machos más dominantes. Mi instinto no se había equivocado, era una pequeña dulce sumisa, a pesar de que no era consciente de ello por el momento. Pero me ocuparía de eso. Llevaría a cabo lo que me moría por hacer, la sumergiría en un océano de placeres hasta que no le quedara otro remedio que abrazar su verdadera naturaleza. Lograría que me llamara "Señor", "Amo".

Le sujeté ambas muñecas con una mano y se las alzé por encima de la cabeza mientras dedicaba una ojeada a ese par de bellezas que tenía por pechos y que en ese preciso momento se elevaban debajo de la camiseta de correr debido a la postura que la estaba obligando a mantener. Me fijé en los pezones, dos botones apretados que se marcaban contra el tejido a causa de la excitación de la cuál era víctima. Excitación combinada con miedo, sólo que no tardaría mucho en eliminar lo segundo de la ecuación.

Entonces haría que mi Bella se derritiera bajo mi tacto, contra mi cuerpo y conseguiría que me pidiera más, que me rogara por la liberación. Pero esa era una tarea que requeriría de tiempo, paciencia, disciplina y orgasmos en cantidades. Sí, ella admitiría lo que era en realidad. Liberaría lo más oscuros anhelos de su sexualidad, y yo gozaría con el proceso. Pero sobre todo con el fruto de sus esfuerzos.

—Todo esto te excita, ¿verdad?

—¡No! —El tono de su voz estaba teñido de vergüenza y furia, lo que me hizo reír. _Ah, pequeña terca._

—No te mientas, Bella —Musité a la vez que deslizaba los dedos de la mano que tenía libre por sus mejillas, sus labios entreabiertos, la elegante columna de su cuello, la depresión que separaba sus tan esquisitos senos— Y tampoco me mientas a mí —En ese momento usé mi voz de Dom—. Y ten siempre presente que de ahora en adelante, cada vez que te haga una pregunta, querré que me des una respuesta sincera y honesta —Corté la distancia y al alcanzar su boca le acaricié el grueso labio inferior con el pulgar— Te mostraré lo que deberías de haber dicho, gatita: "Sí, Señor. El sentirme atrapada me asusta y me excita al mismo tiempo".

Noté como se ponía rígida de la cabeza a los pies, al tiempo que dejaba de revolverse bajo mi contacto. Entonces, la vi balbucear sorprendida durante un par de segundos, antes de cerrar la boca con firmeza hasta formar una línea obstinada con aquellos apetitosos labios.

—No es cierto. —La escuché jadear poco después.

—"Señor" —Le recordé —. Y no me mientas o tendré que disciplinarte, y no será de tu agrado. Al menos no al principio.

Ella guardó un obstinado silencio, negándose en redondo a complacerme, y yo tuve que contener las ganas de reír ante tan abierto desafío. Ah, mi pequeña sumisa no me lo quería poner fácil, pero no me importaba. Me gustaban los retos y sabía con total certeza que al final de ese camino que ibamos a emprender juntos, ella no sería tan desconfiada a la hora de admitir lo que a mí me provocaba.

Abandoné el jugueteo que me traía con los jugosos y gruesos labios, labios que pronto tendría alrededor de mi polla, y bajé la mano de nuevo hasta la altura de los henchidos pechos, esta vez sin tocarla. La respiración acelerada de Bella, el rubor que le subía por el cuello y le teñía las mejillas, ese aroma glorioso a hembra caliente y dispuesta... Aquello era todo lo que necesitaba para ansiar ir un paso más lejos, pero debía tomármelo con calma. Con una sonrisa, aparté por completo la sudadera roja de cremallera que ella llevaba puesta y rozé con el índice la punta del pezón izquierdo, obteniendo a cambio un siseo apagado y la ondulación de las curvilíneas caderas.

—Si no estás excitada, ¿cómo llamarías a esto? —La reté. Volví a repetir el gesto con el otro y Bella exhaló un quejido a la vez que se estremecía entre murmullos de suplica— Gatita sensible. Apenas te estoy tocando encima de la camiseta y tus pezones están tan erizados que piden a gritos que los chupe.

Con toda probabilidad ella estaría pensando que no era nada más que un animal sin ética y moral, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Mi único objetivo en ese momento era ponerla tan insoportablemente caliente que sería ella misma la que rogaría que me la follara.

Nunca le haría nada que no fuera consensuado, pero primero tenía que jugar un poquito sucio y despertar sus deseos dormidos, mostrarle lo que en realidad necesitaba. Y para ello era preciso empujarla un poquito, sobrecargarla de tal modo que la sumisa que se agazapaba en su interior no tuviera más remedio que salir a la superficie, reclamando lo que tanto tiempo había precisado. Sí, dominaría su cuerpo y me ganaría su corazón y su alma. Le mostraría los placeres que se había perdido durante todos aquellos malgastados años de su vida y para cuando terminara me llamaría Amo y me entregaría su amor envuelto en el papel de regalo de su sumisión sexual.

Le torturé los pechos una y otra vez. Le di ligeros golpecitos en los pezones, los hice rodar entre mis dedos y luego tracé círculos con el pulgar alrededor de los duros picos, sólo para volver a empezar de nuevo. Y seguí haciéndolo hasta que ella gimoteó y arqueó el torso hacia mí, en busca de mi atormentador toque. Entonces paré y de inmediato Bella emitió un gemido de protesta que sonó a música celestial en mis oídos.

—Un día de estos te ataré, gatita —Le gruñí al oído antes de morderle el lóbulo— Sé que te gustará, a pesar de que ahora te horrorice la idea. —Le lamí la punta de la oreja y soplé a continuación, arrancándole estremecimientos—. Serás un hermoso y caliente paquetito y ambos gozaremos mucho cuando te posea de ese modo.

Le tracé la fina línea de la mandíbula con la punta de la lengua y dibujé un rastro húmedo y ardiente sobre la piel. Entonces, pegué mi gruesa, dura y desnuda erección contra la voluptuosa cadera y la hice consciente del efecto que tenía en mí, de lo que le hacía.

—No, por favor... —suplicó mi Bella mientras se revolvía en un intento por alejarse del contacto con mi miembro—. No me...no me fuerces.

—Shhh, shhh... —La tranquilicé con diminutos tiernos besos en la punta de la nariz— Jamás te haré daño, ¿me has entendido? Nunca. Sólo placer, pequeña, tanto que creerás enloquecer. —Deposité más besos ligeros—. Aunque te costará aceptar y asimilar todo lo que pretendo darte, sé que al final lo harás, y gozarás de cada minuto —Le acaricié la arqueada espalda con ternura, aplacando sus miedos—. A partir de hoy serás mi dulce gatita sumisa, me llamarás "Señor" y yo te protegeré y te colmaré de placer. Ya no volverás a sentir nunca más ese vacío en tu interior, Bella.

—¿Q-Quién dijo que yo...? —Tartamuedeó e intentó asestarme una furiosa patada —. No hay ningún vacío en mí, estúpido engreído. —Ah, ese carácter. Me iba a dar bastante trabajo el disciplinarla, pero sería un desafío placentero.

Esbocé una sonrisa torcida y deslizando la mano que todavía mantenía en su espalda, alcancé el trasero y le propiné un azote con la fuerza suficiente para que picara, pero sin dolor. Una amistosa advertencia de lo que pasaría si se extralimitaba.

—"Señor". Dilo.

—Estúpido engreído... —Volvió a arrojarme las palabras a la cara como si fueran tortazos— ...bastardo pervertido, chimpancé, arrog... ¡Aaaaay! —Le propiné tres golpes más, uno por cada insulto y ella se zarandeó contra mi cuerpo desnudo, roja como un tomate. En parte por el enfado que empezaba a sentir a causa del correctivo y en parte porque aquello la había puesto cachonda.

No necesitaba leerla, podía olerlo. El aroma que desprendía su sexo era caliente, espeso y meloso y a mí se me hacía agua la boca de pensar en que pronto, muy pronto, estaría enterrado entre los suculentos muslos, lamiéndola y chupándola hasta que el néctar de su feminidad me emborrachara por completo.

—Eres preciosa, gatita. _—Y eres mía._

Bella levantó la cabeza con aire desafiante.

—No lo soy. Soy una vaca frígida e inútil para el sexo. Y ahora que al fin lo sabes, ¡quítame tus jodidas garras de encima! —Aquellas infantiles provocaciones me hacían querer reír a cada instante, y al igual que antes no me reprimí y di riendo suelta a un sonido bajo que acompañó de un nuevo y autoritario azote en su sexy trasero.

Me preguntaba cuántas repeticiones se requerirían para ponerlo lascivamente sonrosado, cuántas azotes tendría que propinarle hasta ver el jugo de su deseo resbalando por la cara interna de los muslos.

—Eres una mujer con temperamento, Bella, pero estate bien atenta a mis palabras porque no las repetiré una segunda vez —Advertí— Nunca, bajo ningún concepto, permitiré que vuelvas a expresar semejante sarta de estupideses acerca de ti en voz alta —Le agarré la barbilla con un gruñido— Ni siquiera tienes derecho a pensarlo, ¿entendido? —Entonces, capturé su boca en un beso abrasador y la obligué a separar los labios para enredar mi lengua con la suya mientras le dejaba claro que era hermosa, deseable. Y sólo paré cuando la tuve jadeante y caliente, restregándose contra mi piel desnuda y correspondiendo a la fuerza de mi dominación con una dulce entrega—. Y para tu información, me gusta que mi hembra tenga relleno.

Volví a mimar sus pechos. Los arrullé con la mano, obsequiándolos con más roces de pulgar alrededor de los pezones, y luego recorrí la suavidad del abdomen, la femenina curvatura de la cadera, la voluptuosidad de los muslos... Para terminar con un apretón en el torneado y excelso trasero, satisfecho con los sonidos que mi contacto extraía de ella.

—Tu piel es celestial, Bella. Hace que desee desnudarte y frotarme contra ti. Y tu pelo... —Abandoné la retaguardia y tomé un mechón— ...es seda entre mis dedos y tan oscuro como el más delicioso sirope de chocolate —Aspiré el olor a frutilla que impregnaba el cabello—. Quiero que me acaricies con él, gatita. Ansío sentirlo por todo mi cuerpo.

Le envolví la nuca con la mano, enredé los dedos en la larga coleta y le incliné la cabeza hacia atrás, dejándola expuesta a mi beso demandante y posesivo a la vez que colaba la otra dentro de los pantalones de deporte e introducía dos dedos en la resbaladiza y prieta vagina. Profundicé el beso y la penetración hasta que ella se puso de puntillas contra mí, pidiendo más, y en ese momento la marqué con la rudeza de mis labios y mi aroma de lobo.

—Si quieres más... —Le dije después de romper el beso— ...ven al bosque mañana a la misma hora. Con mucho gusto te demostraré lo adorable, ardiente y sensual que eres —Les dediqué una última caricia a los húmedos y henchidos labios vaginales y le mordí en la boca— Tú decides —Le solté las manos que aún mantenía aprisionadas con la mía, la giré de cara al tronco y procedí a desatar lentamente la tela con la que le había cubierto los ojos—. Te daré lo que necesitas, lo que ni siquiera te imaginas que quieres. Empujaré tus límites, yaunque creas que está mal, que no es lo correcto...lo desearas con cada fibra de tu ser. Porque es lo que eres: mi pequeña sumisa.

Entonces, cambié a mi forma de lobo gigante en un parpadeo y la abandoné allí, con la frente apoyada contra el árbol, la mirada vidriosa y la respiración acelerada. Tan excitada, que me cortaría las pelotas si no aparecía a nuestra próxima cita.

 **.**

 **.**

Bella POV

—Bastardo hijo de perra. —Escupí a la vez que me giraba, apoyaba la espalda en el tronco y me dejaba caer en dirección al suelo. Temblaba como una hoja zarandeada por el viento y mis rodillas se habían licuado de tal manera que eran incapaces de sostenerme en pie. Razón por la cual había optado por deslizarme hasta terminar sentada sobre las salientes raíces del árbol.

¿Qué había sido todo aquello? ¿Qué demonios acababa de suceder? Yo no era así, no pasaba de estar asustada hasta la médula a derretirme bajo las caricias y los besos de un completo extraño. ¡Uno que me había dado caza como si fuera un maldito venado! No, no, no. Tenía que tratarse de una pesadilla, porque ese asalto sensual no consentido no podía haberme puesto...

 _Caliente, cachonda, salida. Estás mojada, admítelo._

 _Dios Santo_ , pensé mientras me tapaba la cara con las manos para ahogar un sollozo. ¡Era una pervertida! Un desconocido me había perseguido, dado caza, inmovilizado... Me había sobado más allá de los límites de la decencia, excitándome en contra de mi voluntad, y yo... Me había cabreado, sí, pero se lo había permitido. ¡Y me había gustado!

Oh, por todo lo más sagrado. Mi cuerpo traidor incluso había encendido el horno a la espera de lo que vendría después. Para lo que no llegó a pasar, pero que sucedería si aceptaba el guante que él había arrojado y aparecía por allí al día siguiente.

 _¿Realmente quiero?_

 _Sí..._

 _¡No!_

¡Demonios! Estaba confundida. Hacía tiempo que no me sentía así. Tantos años que casi no era capaz de llevar la cuenta. Dejé caer las manos e intenté abrazarme para sofocar los temblores que me recorrían, pero sentía los pechos tan sensibles e hinchados por el trato que él les había otorgado que no me quedó más remedio que apartar los brazos.

Gemí, consciente de que hubo un instante en que pensé que si él continuaba tocándomelos, yo me correría sin remedio. Así de simple. Porque cada vez que los había torturado con golpecitos incitantes, caricias seductoras y pérfidos pellizcos... Bien, todos y cada uno de esos malditos toques habían ido a parar derechitos a mi clítoris, como si alguien hubiera construido una autopista entre mis senos y el centro de mi placer sin habérmelo notificado siquiera.

Deslicé mi mano derecha por el vientre, en dirección a mi sexo, pero frené en seco al alcanzar el pubis cubierto por el pantalón de correr. Sentía vergüenza, pero también sufría a causa de la necesidad de acallar el doloroso eco que reverberaba en mi interior. Y sin embargo, no era capaz.

Emití un gemido de rendición y dejé caer la mano sobre la hierba, con la palma vuelta hacia arriba, mientras volvía a rememorar lo que él le había hecho sentir, el modo en que había desplegado su dominio sobre mi, consiguiendo que me derritiera como un helado. Para mi consternación, tuve que admitir que hubo un par de momentos en que realmente quise que él me hubiera lamido con su ruda y ardiente lengua de lobo. Que me hubiera...follado.

Y él era enorme, lo había notado. Un macho alto, fuerte e intimidante. Con un miembro acorde a su poderío físico, a juzgar por lo que había percibido en varias ocasiones.

Al principio, cuando sentí la erección contra mi cadera, entré en pánico, pero entonces él no hizo nada de lo que suponía, por el contrario, me calmó con su toque, asegurándome que no era su intención dañarme. Y yo me había fundido contra su cuerpo musculoso, aliviada y al mismo tiempo decepcionada, porque una parte de mi ser quería que él me dominara, que me poseyera. Esa otra cara de mí misma que anhelaba acogerlo en mi interior tan grande, grueso y duro como lo había sentido. Nada que ver con mis novios universitarios o mi ex prometido.

Suspiré. Él era...abrumador a todos los niveles posibles. Pero daba igual lo que mi maldito cuerpo quisiera, aunque lo pidiera a gritos porque no volvería a pisar el bosque. ¡Ni hablar! Si ese cabrón quería dominar algo tendría que conformase con ejercer sus habilidades de Dom con su pene. Un 5 contra 1 no estaría mal, para empezar.

Que sometiera a su pedazo de carne si quería, porque yo no me dejaría. ¿O si...?

* * *

 _Espero y hayan disfrutado de la lectura._

 _Saludos!_

 _01.11.17_


End file.
